


Toss to Him

by icarusforgotten



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Almost smut, Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusforgotten/pseuds/icarusforgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" There’s a pretty big game coming up real soon and there’s this awesome new move I wanted to perfect. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toss to Him

**Author's Note:**

> quick little drabble for [megadere](http://mega.dere.me/) !
> 
> i dont normally write reader-insert but this is megadere’s favourite form of writing so i wanted to pay tribute ^.^  
> (ps if you like reader-insert go read her [fics](http://www.lunaescence.com/fics/viewuser.php?uid=3664&sort=update) bc dayum!!)

The heavy impact of a ball slamming against the gym floor echoes around you. He’s the last one left again. It’s rather uncommon for him, this unadulterated dedication. With the attention span of a baby bird, he’s lucky to hold his focus for just five minutes. You of all people know this quite well.

“Practicing late again?”

He startles, the angle of his spike deviating in the last instant. His palm misses the ball. Somehow, his head does not. He howls in embarrassment more than pain, you think, chest puffing out like a nest of ruffled feathers. He tries his best to look intimidating.

He fails miserably. You don’t hesitate to let him know.

The light in his eyes ignites with sudden fury, but the pout taking precedence on his face marrs the attempt. Even his hair, usually standing tall and proud like his status as the captain and ace of his team, droops low across his eyes. It makes him look like a sulking child.

You can’t help but grin. “Bokuto-san,” you say.

His ears perk at the sound of his name.

“How much longer are you planning to be here?” You’re genuinely curious. The promise he made to you the night before is still fresh in your mind. Along with other things, you muse, hiding the flush on your cheeks at intimate memories.

“Ah, right,” he says. Sheepishly he scratches the back of his head. “Heh, sorry. There’s a pretty big game coming up real soon and there’s this awesome new move I wanted to perfect.” He demonstrates with a twist of his torso and arm as he jumps into the air. “It’s like a new weapon!”

He beams proudly, and you can’t help but smile at the happiness he is glowing with.

Volleyball really does mean the world to him, you realise.

“Hey babe?” you say, picking up a stray volleyball near your feet without hesitation.

He looks at you, curious. It sends a chill through your core, because it’s the same kind of focus he reserves for his sport.

“I bet we can get done twice as fast if I help you out, yeah?”

Instantly he rushes at you, clearly thrilled with the suggestion, and shouts out an ecstatic “hey hey hey!” as he picks you up off the ground. You find that you’ve come to love hearing it. Especially if it’s directed at you.

“But,” you tease, booping the tip of his nose gently with your finger. “I expect excellent compensation for my services.”

A slow, predatory smirk spreads across his face. “Oh, don’t you worry about that,” he murmurs, nibbling gently at the corner of your jaw. “I’ll make sure you get a proper reward.” He kisses down your neck, and for a moment you think he’s forgotten about his training.

But then his mouth leaves you just as abruptly as it ascended, and your feet are once again making contact with the floor. The volleyball that has fallen from your hands is pushed back into them, and Bokuto looks at you with boundless excitement.

“Toss to me!” he yells as he runs back to the net, instantly ready and in position.

You can’t help but sigh. But really, what were you expecting?

He _is_ one-track minded when it comes to volleyball, after all. 


End file.
